


【冷暖组】冷暖自知

by Iris0714



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0714/pseuds/Iris0714
Summary: 作为国家，既然一有交集便会是阴谋，战争，和利益，那似乎最好的选择就是都不要出现在彼此的生命中。
Relationships: Russia/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【冷暖组】冷暖自知

不知该归罪于西班牙人天生的迟钝，还是身边的邻居们太过喧嚷，安东尼奥从未意识到他与北边近远东的那个家伙或多或少是联系着的——不论是主动还是被迫。

战争是个好契机，他见到了不少人。这个昔日的日不落帝国在日暮穷途后，就很少有人再能见到他狼狈的样子了。他和安德烈二人亲手打开了封闭国土的大门时过于草率，以至于二人都未想到迎来的是怎样的炼狱。

他们的正面接触实在说不上太愉快。那年的西班牙战火纷飞，当年令拿破仑败北的溃疡之地再次成为了战场。不过这次是内战，是人民的内部感染。

“我的国，你不能指望英国佬的后裔有什么好的表现。是美国佬的错。”人们这样说道，是美西战争掏空了西班牙，是那群野蛮人将这节朽木推进了湍急的河流。

他坐在塞维利亚海滩的礁石上看日落，恍惚间还以为大海也被鲜血染成了红色。安东尼奥实在不愿看到此情此景。纵然他作为一个国家已经生存接近千年，但这次战争的惨烈还是超越了他的预想。

安东尼奥那在航海时代膨胀了的野心使他再也看不上眼牌局桌上博前程的赌徒，他对他们玩资本的把戏嗤之以鼻——若要玩就玩大些，赢得起不如输得起。尽管政权接替使他迎来了短暂的平静，但安东尼奥回想起那段经历还是不免后怕。因此他学会了用酒精麻痹自己。

——就像斯拉夫人一样。

尘埃落定。“聪明人的独裁胜过一群蠢人的民主。”佛朗哥将军这样说道。

说来惭愧，他纵然迎着风浪在海上驰骋多年，但酒量和酒品都算不上太好。他趁着重建的功夫而在西班牙四处奔波，此刻这个看似无家可归的青年正抱着酒瓶垂着头趴在酒馆的桌子上，他感觉面前站着谁。

这是他第一次这么近距离接触俄国人。他们只在战场上远远的打个照面，毕竟那不是什么适合交谈的地方。说来奇怪，尽管敌对的立场使他们恨不得使出浑身解数将对方致死，可实际上他们并没有什么深仇大恨。这场战争原本就是西班牙政府军与佛朗哥方面军的冲突，西班牙对苏维埃的仇怨还不如对法兰西的多。

“你们合作的还算愉快？见过罗维诺了，希望你们还能有空叙叙旧。他还能认出当年的西班牙大英雄吗？”那人的声音带着笑，听起来温温软软，但张口便是不怀好意的问候。

“…我记得国际纵队都已经撤走了。”由于战争，他对伊万·布拉金斯基已经抱有习惯性的警惕，因此这下酒也醒了一半。他没什么好气，撑起身子抬头看了伊万一眼，“别告诉我你想在西班牙过冬。”

风吹开了窗子，外面的雨声越来越大，甚至还伴着雷声，西班牙人揉了揉太阳穴定定神，去把窗户关上。而北国的客人则自觉地去烧起柴火，火焰和木柴燃烧的劈劈啪啪的声音与雨声雷声交在一起。伊万用铁钳拨弄着柴火：“我可不觉得自己在这样的天气里还能走得了。”

安东尼奥指指对面的位置示意他悉听尊便，伊万从他手里夺过那瓶酒，嗅了嗅酒气又尝了一口，又笑得更大声了：“这么低浓度的酒精，才不到半瓶居然就能放倒你。”

“再多我可就要耍酒疯了。”

西班牙的冬天也不算暖和，伊万撂下酒瓶干脆坐在炉前。安东尼奥瞥他一眼凑了过去，两个满身酒气的人正烤着炉火。斯拉夫人正站起身来解着围巾，又将它挂在门后的衣架上。

奇怪，这个冬天可真是冷。

“别这么不情不愿，战争结束了，作为赢家的你可要高兴些。”

事实上安东尼奥从未觉得这场战争会有胜负，如果有，那也只能是西班牙的胜利——不论是国民军还是政府军，他们都属于西班牙。不论是修女还是士兵，他们都是西班牙人。

于是他回答道：“我们赢得艰苦，又都输得坦荡。”

“你让我想起我家前些日子的变革了。”伊万又笑着坐回安东尼奥身边。

酒还没有醒透，炉火的温度让不胜酒力的西班牙人愈发困倦了。他不太清醒，于是索性靠在斯拉夫男人身上，闷闷地应了一声，又阖上了眼睛。伊万略有些无奈地叹了口气，沉默了一会儿将手搭在人的肩膀上，又听到安东尼奥有了动静。

“希望你能未雨绸缪，这不是结束，这才是战争的开始而已。”

斯拉夫人听到这愣了一愣，“是啊。”

安东尼奥有西班牙人的血性，他从不畏惧打仗，可他真的开始畏惧战争了。他比谁都要清楚现状，他知道自己作为国家已经打不起仗了。他还记得在穿越内华达山脉时，当地的居民捧着不大的面包说这是一周的口粮的模样。

第二次世界大战还是爆发了。安东尼奥又见到了伊万·布拉金斯基，只不过此时身份互换。那年在苏联东线的不止有德意志装甲兵，更有来自西班牙的蓝色步兵师——尽管参战其实并非佛朗哥和安东尼奥的本意，前者只是想报答德意志给予的恩惠。伊万在卡佩拉诺瓦见到身着德意志国防军的灰色制服与头盔的安东尼奥时有些错愕，但他随即想明白了些什么。

“你若是为了六百吨黄金而来，真是抱歉，我的上司说了——西班牙人再也看不到他这些黄金了，就像人看不到他的耳朵一样。”

安东尼奥觉得自己端起枪的时候似乎更有理由了些。

佛朗哥与希特勒都不善外交，他们谈崩了，因此西班牙得以用中立国的身份保全自己，这点让安东尼奥倍感欣慰。尽管人人都说，在你选择对正义视而不见的同时，便选择加入了非正义的一方，但没有什么能比保全自己更为重要了。安东尼奥摸着自己的心跳，胸腔内的心脏每跳动一次，他就愈发觉得自己活着不是为了什么阵营、利益，抑或是所谓的正义，而是为了西班牙人，为了这个以西班牙为名的国家。他不喜欢孤立主义，也不是想要固步自封，他的目的简单而纯粹——作为西班牙存在于这个世界。

活下去。

战前，战时，他们频繁见面，不过自从第二次世界大战结束后，安东尼奥就很少再见到伊万了。那人正执着于后起之秀阿尔弗雷德。偶尔安东尼奥也会在联合国和这两人打个照面，不过仅此而已。他看着琼斯与布拉金斯基，只觉得是白天与黑夜。今天人们口中所念的超级大国，安东尼奥其实不太能瞧得上眼。作为日不落帝国，曾经他可不论何时都有领土处于白昼中呢。

航海和科学的经验告诉世人寒暖流交汇容易形成雾。所以安东尼奥觉得，这就是他总觉得伊万的身形朦朦胧胧的原因吧。

一九九一年，安东尼奥跟在上司后面整理着文件，无意中看到报纸上大大的黑体头条：苏联解体。

他想起内战结束时伊万在酒馆中的告别。

伊万说，我要走了。

安东尼奥潇洒地冲他挥手，“那么，祝我们再也不见。”

The End.

感谢阅读！


End file.
